epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GorgonzolaSW/ERB automatically generated subtitles
So youtube offers us a great feature (which is fucking useless but still): it's automatically generated subtitles. ERB by them is probably better than that shit I post but still ridiculous and nonsense Here are some examples, wonder if someone can tell me from which battles those subtitles were I edited it (punctuation) to make it make some sense and written my own battles titles so also with own rappers because they fit more than original rappers There were some lines that youtube didn't get and they're just missing So Irene Adler&Sherlock&Watson vs Batman&Alfred&Robin Batman: Nice that, dork You look like a duck I'd offered read your books You told me they suck I'll crush your British nothing till they're bangers and mash I'll see better detective work and tango&cash You jump I keep on fight you off the streets Why'd you and Velma here solving Scooby-Doo mysteries? Nothing makes me laugh but I bet your ass can So bring it on, bitch I'm Batman Irene Adler: I once met a rich fellow who smelled a quarter with homes explained. I deduce this to stain is Bruce Wayne! Watson: Billionaire! Sherlock Holmes: Yes, his growth would allow this adversary of ours to afford the toys Watson: He means there's no super pal. Irene Adler: You want to battle back? Bring, hurry! Holmes The British Butler and you'll be used to getting served by English men! You're a whack vigilante, black panting spud with no skill! My sidekicks a rock because his flows are so fill! Batman Shut up, nerds I serve justice, so eat it! My sidekicks only comes a row when he's needed! Robin Boy Wonder bigger wonder how your ass got killing Carter than his house out of Baskerville Bus tube, is that backpack? "Real repel hello bill" This is your bill, if I get up the challenge got a cigarette! Alfred: You're home girl, Irene Adler Robin: Back to monitor Ben Parker splendor Shutter that fiddle with the top of the Haley Conan Doyle! Let's get him, goddamn! Batman: You're a slut You're selfish You a dater Ever looks like "why don't you let your boyfriend here go home to his flight?" Nobody likes you, not your brother Now you're partnered on "solid yard" You'll die alone with no friends, except than needle in your arm Sherlock: (to Irene) This mustn't register on an emotional level. First, exploit childhood tragedy Then gesture with pipe Watson finishes punchline. Next acknowledge compliment, Conclude with killer catchprase. Irene Adler: I believe your parents' homicide is why you mask your face Your shame: too traumatized and haunted by the vast disgrace of watching like a passive waste as mama died and daddy was this mad with hate! Watson: Home, you crack the gate! Or a batshit crazy basket case! Sherlock: Bloody good rhymes! Irene: I've got tons. Dissing these dynamic douchebags was elementary, my dear Watson. Jesus Christ vs Martin Luther Dormont Jesus: Your democracy? "Who's after pacifist!" I bought the cat sister, but you still cannot touch the slum Dogz! Did it now? First name Messiah! Ruff sold for I spit yoga fire Everything you feech, I said! In fact you should jot down these words, plagiarize my whole girl! "Little boss on the court" like the real Martin Luther! I'm not thinking you should overcome this. Martin Luther Dormont: -lil the king of civil rights from the city to suburbia. No shoes, no shirt, but I'm still gonna serve ya. Swallow your words, so you can break the fast And thank God Almighty you can eat it. Laughs and my of the way you broke the British power But I have a dream one day you'll take a shower. Like the H in your name you ought to remain silent! Flatten your sky like bread, not by uber. Jesus: "Dormont red polka bernie ham sandwich!" Wake up those grits, sit in with some spirit! With protests that ribbon the same advice: *groan* Always stay away from the hole! Dormont: So much street cred they write my name on the sides! I bring you for tech support, but I got a Nobel Prize. Nigga, we got more beef than one of you sacred cows But I'm about to forgive you so hard right now! Jesus: You're possibly resisting the fact you saw I am celibate, because I don't give a fuck. Michael Jordan vs Brad Jordan: Why don't you dodge this battle like you did the UNAM? Cuz you got as much chance of beating me and LeBron... I'm a fly machine! Like a world will never see! You can fight one man? I can drive to a whole cheese! I choke a joke with his own jump rope. You'll get smoked when I'll float. You can chug it Brad, you know just to float like a butterfly, sting like a bee Now you double dribble balls that nobody could see. Brad: Oh, here comes Jordan. Big tongue wobbling. Flying through the air like a big, dumb gobbling. You're the only boy that's uglier than Rodman Mess with me is gambling - you got a problem! Your whole basketball careers hurt, Why? When you came back a wizard like Gandalf the black! It should've kept your ugly sneakers back up on the shelf Stick the golf - keep the ball to yourself! Oh, I'm so pretty, my hands are so fast I whip your face back to your Hitler mustache! Now your daddy got killed and I feel for your family But your baseball career- now that "wasn't" a tragedy... Jordan: Man, you make me sick But I'm better with the flu! You should let the Fresh Prince! Do you wrap it with your wish? I will pass the mic to Pippin but I'm not done, school Stay all up in your grill like my name is George Foreman! Brad I saw your slapping Reggie Miller; boy, what's wrong with you? You fight like the little girls who make your Nike shoes! McDonald and Underpants is corporate backers? You stay in the race because you sold out to crackers! Jordan: So cash this one's our talk about cashing checks? I'll school you through your bug spray, pocket Broadway play... Over the Japanese do shit on your face! Hit nothing but net, You ain't seen nothing yet! Man you needed a movement cuz you're so full of shit! I'm a better athlete, Pedal better MC Battle be true more times? Watch me get a free pee! Brad: Why don't you backup that trash? I'll leave you like Lister - flat on your hands! You need to bounce back to "North Carolina" game Cuz you're rapping... Sucks more than Space Jam, dude! Morgan Dickens vs Arkin, Donald Fletcher, Sebastian and Holster Drogas (in the outro there was a subtitle saying "Holster Drogas") Sebastian: Wake up! I'm about to take a Dickens of my dog! On this lonely home a little miserable crawl! Like a star on a Christmas tree... You're like the star, my heart, but you still get it wrong! You remind me of my ex-wife in a bikini. You disgust! Keep your TV from tiny Timmy away from you! Don't even touch me! I don't shake hands, I don't make things I ruined rappers faster! This lady knows what a play by my of the front of the business, man My raps are hot, You make you think you're going insane! You're about to get... Was... My three entries of the ethereal plays! With a clock strikes prepare to enter a world of Christmas! Morgan Dickens: Hey! Sebastian: Come on, out! I got home and problems! Call me to pray. Morgan Dickens: How dare you disturb me when I'm napping in my chair! You're a crappy rep spittin apparition! I ain't scared of this random phantom. Hunter you want? I don't care! I do not believe in ghost and I don't believe that they're on a cruise! Donald Fletcher: But you're about to cry! Someday be Morgan... There goes the bitch do spies! Who probably walk in the Menomonee mustache! You are on the railroad, Run the track! You got dumped on a bench tire Pissed at the world You should have make like Sebastian. Kiss nigger, cuz your greed is the curvature to tear you apart What good is your purse if you... Morgan Dickens: I love your rap stone army... (They're atrocious!) What frightens me the most is your grossest business! Arkin: Oh... Morgan Dickens: This isn't happening! Oh, this is maddening agony... Wait! Actually... Arkin infected the dead Donald Fletcher? I still am expecting a final spectre! Holster Drogas: No one loved you. Are knowing that robbed, but you're so far "the better" you don't win the center on your life! I am glad you've chosen the life of a service man, We try to get a decent bottle. Paper the way you behave is... Morgan Dickens: The shadows of things that will be? Or things that may be only if I depart from my ghost? Can they change? Say: it is guts with what you show me? I promised, Amanda: My way is a friend to all men, is what I will be gone... It's Christmas! I haven't missed my dress to be different! God bless us everyone! Amanda&her friend vs Bram Stoker and Joe the brothel owner Amanda: Once Upon a midnight dreary as I spit this weak and weary I will choke this joker with a trochee till his cheeks are teary! Ah! but y'all don't hear me, all should fear me! Up a river be better. Go never be near major books! To his hearing is Beverly Cleary! You're a full Bram Stoker so scram the show's over! Your flow so... so... pose pose pose pose er! I wrote a buck in the caves Well, it stops in a rage The tell-tale heart beats up - that is great. Well, this jerk just beats up. Bram Stoker: You got the hot top again?! Stop for a time in The Melancholy alcoholic laughing. Stop in the Kings. Yeah... I watch the castle rock! Little pole with an opiate affliction! A workaholic with a fiction addiction make a mitigator read a summary and "jittery"! Feel that rage and misery... "No, better still running the erand"? Eat poop! "Oh I'm Amanda thank you Joe"? Dumb enough! You don't see - you can't stand up. Joe the brothel owner: Neversoft ESPO the Kung Fu Panda Bram Stoker: Except, in that snacks of frightening writing... Have you seen the pie? Even take a break from my routine stuff. Crank out a Shawshank or a green behind... After the red, but currently it's Angela. "Serving on your first cousin when she's 13 years old"? That's the term. Amanda's friend: I think many percent into whatever really living through misery and poverty and family. Whoa, I see through you like pantyhose! Even if you driven under women then you better get a seven if you're Muslim with the whore Lord! In a minute, maybe if I hit him, cut him into any bitty bits and I'ma stick 'em in the for ball? Bram Stoker: Speaking aboard - Don't reverse. Drop it at school but you can't trap her. I gotta spend that time... Bear and ain't bars... I can write a whole bestseller! And shelf role, if his sickly goblin won't be bothering me! I'm on a cover and spread! I'll be smacking you with any of the big thick buzz, my big zit bibliography! See I am the author with the blood and gore lorica lore that all the fire-eater to the core! Fame? Money? Success? Always have less! Union Leaders vs Confederacy Leaders Union leaders: So 65 years in the past... Lincoln: All the Civil War, my dear girls, I've read up on your back. Do cure cancer with your tears? Well, tell me "talk fuck up and never sat down and cried on your career!" McClellan: You're washed up, man. All TV's on total trans! Farragut: And you're gonna lose this battle like lost return to the dragon! I'll rip your chest hairs out! Grant: Put him in the mouth! Sherman: Must wash? You mutters wants us out? I never told "why don't start now". Union leaders: You're awful, We've all put you down! Davis: You didn't get ease birth, Punk I'd suggest retreating. Lee: Rank vented crap when my heart started beating. Stonewall: Yours does bad. He just allows you to lose my wraps before your mind like the verbal John wolves. Lincoln: I've got my face on the side of a mountain, You voted for John McCain! I've got a bucket full of my head... Bang bang! Union leaders: You block bullets with your beer? Grant: I catch up with my stole! I make fun of Walker judges, Ranger I've never seen! Ku Klux Klan member: I'm trying jump fucking your ass! I've spread core blooded going to 40 score of your puny civil wars, bitch! I split the Yankees with a roundhouse kick! I wear a black belt on the beard, like "draw my dick"! I attack sharks, when I smell them bleed Swimming water just wants to be around me! My fists make the speed of light... Wish there was faster. You may have read this: "Lady Chuck is everyone's faster"! Bill Gates vs Kevin Mitnick&Steve Jobs Steve Jobs: A man uses the machines you build to sit down and pay its taxes. A man uses the machines I built to listen to The Beatles while he relaxes! Bill Gates: Receive! You steal all the credit for work that other people do! Your fat beard Wozniak write these raps for you! Kevin Mitnick: - Oh Everybody knows when they bit off assets... Gates: On a PC. Steve Jobs: On the bugle with the proper to create! Is it a pickle? Gates: Pickle with job, you TC! Mitnick: You know I bet they may be... Gates: PC. Mitnick: You'll never, ever catch a virus on it? Gates: They can still afford a doctor if you bought a PC Jobs: Let's talk about doctors: I've seen a few Cuz I got a PC, but it wasn't from you But the legacy, son... Gates: Your futures - by design! Jobs: I'm afraid I can't let you do that... Take a look at your history. Everything you've got leads up to me. I got the power of a mind you could never be I'll beat your ass in chess in jeopardy. I'm on and C++ sayin' hello world I'll be teasing about a days ago! I'm comin out this outfit, Nothing that you can do inside! I'm gonna laughing in your... How you gonna shoot me down, the night dive ability? Your goal kicks just doesn't impress me Cibola here try to tell intestine I stomp on my Mac and a PC to a magnetics, bitch I thought you building muscle. Yourself on the floor Once call me Julia 17 lines of code I think different than the internet that they use All Gosselin Rita - Like the Terminator told Joe. Note This may be updated if someone appreciates it I highly recommend watching Doc Brown vs doc Who with usbtitles, it's the only one whose subtitles make sense And the finisher is savage Category:Blog posts